


Keep Your Eyes Peeled

by postapocalyptic_cryptic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: ADHD Jonathan Sims, Angst, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan Sims Has ADHD, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Self-Hatred, Sensory Overload, we need to settle on a tag for that so it's easier to find
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postapocalyptic_cryptic/pseuds/postapocalyptic_cryptic
Summary: ADHD is rough, especially when you never had anyone to tell you how to handle it, or that it's okay to struggle sometimes. Today, it just gets to be a little too much for Jon to handle.Alternatively,Jon has a new job. Jon is stressed because he cannot handle adult life. Tim also has a new job. Tim is also stressed, but it's because he knows in his gut that something is very wrong here.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 267





	Keep Your Eyes Peeled

**Author's Note:**

> Jon is ADHD and you cannot take this away from me. Also, I'm obsessed with the idea that Jon and Tim were friends before The Bullshit and it makes me sad, so I hope this makes you sad, too.

The world is made of sharp edges and they are all trying to stab Jon through the eyes and ears. He’s walking faster and faster and faster, almost running now, trying to escape the sounds and touches and  _ thoughts,  _ but they keep coming. 

_ Finish that incident report. _

_ What do you have to do tomorrow? _

Loud loud loud loud air conditioning.

_ You should just go home. _

_ Go home and sit in your apartment and be lonely. _

_ Try to get things done and fail. _

The tag of his sweater on the back of his neck.

_ Lazy. _

_ You’re going to lose your job. _

Too-bright name tag on Sasha’s door.

_ Your fault.  _

Tight chest tingling fingers

_ Failure _

Hair in his eyes need to scream need to rip it out-

_ LAZY _

Hyperventilating crying don’t know where to go-

_ JUST GIVE UP ALREADY! _

Jon drops to his knees in a little corner of Artifact Storage, digging his nails into his arms in an attempt to avoid scratching his face. Down here, in the cool damp quiet, the feeling of a hundred eyes on him fades just a bit. He can’t hold the noises in anymore, he’s choking on tears and screaming into his sweater and pressing himself back into the wall to try and feel  _ something.  _ The world is collapsing and it’s all his fault and nothing is ever going to change because he never tries hard enough.

His legs are going numb.

“Jon? Jon, are you down here?”

Tim is coming. Jon nearly screams at him because doesn’t he know his voice is like tiny needles driving into Jon’s skull?

“Oh Christ, boss.” Tim’s voice softens as he rounds the corner, looking down at Jon with familiar concern. Tim has seen Jon’s meltdowns before, he knows how to deal with this. Tim can help, and Jon trusts him to do it.

Jon doesn’t respond, can’t possibly, he’s just trying to breath. If everything would just  _ stop  _ for half a second, that would be nice, but it feels like the volume’s been turned up on the whole world and he can’t stop  _ thinking. _

Tim kneels next to him and reaches out, slow and careful. “Can I touch you?”

Jon nods, leaning forward as Tim wraps his arms around him. Tim gives good pressure hugs, and something in Jon starts putting itself back together as Tim squeezes tighter. He doesn’t restrain him, doesn’t keep Jon from kicking and squirming as he tries to externalize the static buzzing inside his limbs. He just holds him, smoothing his palms in firm strokes up and down Jon’s arms. 

As Jon’s breathing slows and the world stops glitching quite so much, Tim starts rocking them slowly back and forth. It’s a good feeling, grounding, something steady to push back against, so Jon does exactly that, shoving his head against Tim’s chest and reveling in the solid pressure.

Tim laughs. “There you are,” he teases, releasing Jon from the hug. He doesn’t move away, though, just sits back and looks at him. “You good?”

Jon moves a little ways down the wall and stretches out against the cool stone. He breathes slowly and deliberately, willing the last of the buzzing to settle back into his bones. “Getting there.”

Tim sighs. “That’s twice now in what, two weeks?” Jon nods. “Do you think it’s the new job?” Tim is not a fan of their new positions, especially Jon’s. He’s worried, and Jon can’t pin down exactly why he feels the same way. 

Jon lets his head fall back against the wall with a thump. “It’s nothing. I just got overwhelmed, that’s all. Nothing new.” He can deal with this, he just needs to try a bit harder. And remember to take his meds. 

Tim makes a skeptical noise. “I dunno, boss. I just - I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing, you know? Something’s not right.” Tim is no longer talking about Jon’s meltdown. Jon cannot deal with this right now. He gets up. 

“Thank you for the help, Tim. I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

Tim gives him one last look, long and searching. “Alright. Take it easy, Jon. And just... keep your eyes peeled, won’t you?”

  
  



End file.
